


Sheldon needs a CPR

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon pretends to drown to get Amy’s attention and to be able to kiss her once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheldon needs a CPR

The gang was watching a swimming competition of Penny’s friend altogether. Sheldon sat beside Amy hoping she would recall how they were happily seated together at the audience last time during Howard’s pitching Robot demonstration.

“You’re gonna have to die first to convince me to talk to you again.” Amy cursed as soon as he sat beside her.   
“How can I talk back if I’m already dead?” Sheldon replied, Amy rolled her eyes and switched seats with Raj to avoid further annoying herself beside Sheldon.

They continued watching the competition until it was over while Sheldon was bothered being a seat away from Amy the whole time, more that it bothered him that she was sitting beside Raj and Stuart. He felt jealous and not matter how much he convinces himself that he shouldn’t be, he just couldn’t help it.

They went down nearby the pool as they congratulated Penny’s friend for winning 1st place.

“Amy! You made it!” Penny’s friend greeted her as she recalled her from the last time she, Penny, Bernadette hanged out. “Yes of course! I wouldn’t want to miss this milestone in your life.” She replied.

“Excuse me. I would like to congratulate you for winning 1st place. Despite that you didn’t win the trophy, 1st place recognition isn’t bad.” Sheldon butted in and congratulated Penny’s friend who got a bit surprised – she haven’t seen Sheldon yet though the girls told her about him before.

“Uhm… thank you… thank you?” She replied with confusion.

“I sense a little puzzlement here. I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper, I am Leonard’s friend, Bernadette’s friend, Penny’s friend who are also you friends and I am also Amy’s friend, well, she’s now my ex girlfriend because she recently dumped me and I am okay with it. I don’t really care.” He introduced himself making Amy extremely annoyed, the gang was stunned.   
“Seriously?” Amy responded to his introduction looking so displeased. He raised his eyebrows thinking he did nothing wrong. She rolled her eyes and walked away as the gang kept off from the ascending argument between the two. Sheldon panicked a bit as he gets deserted again, he wanted to talk to her but she never gave him a chance.

“Really? You’re leaving me again?” He complained and tried to stop her but she kept walking. “Oh- and now you’re not talking to me too.” He added but she kept walking. “Really, Amy?” He continued. “Even if I jump into this pool. I don’t know how to swim.” He continued trying to stop her. She turned around looking so challenged.

“Then jump. I don’t care.” She dared thinking he can’t do it. He paused for a while hoping she would say something else.   
“I’m really going to jump.” He ventured but she remained looking at him.

“I’m not joking.” He added, still hoping she would regret not talking to him already but she just raised her eyebrows – overly confident that he won’t do it at all.

“What now, Dr. Cooper? You can’t do it? Sad for you.” She lost patience and walked away.

The people gasped, she heard the water splash. She turned back and saw Sheldon at the pool, she suppressed her gasp. She was torn whether to think he can really swim or he can’t. After a few moments, Sheldon began squirming and shouting for help at the pool making Amy worry. People immediately dove into the pool to save Sheldon from drowning.

“Oh my god!”

“He’s unconscious!”

“Sheldon!”

They panicked while Amy remained steady watching the people panic over him as it slowly sank to him that he literally got himself drowned just to get her attention. Everything turned silent around her, she had a sudden realization.

“He needs CPR.” The life guard started talking.

“Wait! He’s germophobic he wouldn’t want a mouth to mouth resuscitation from people he doesn’t know.” Leonard brought up.

“Amy! Give him a CPR!” Penny called her attention.

“He needs a mouth to mouth resuscitation.”.

Amy was hell of worried. She immediately walked towards him and kneeled down in front of him trying to suppress her panic.

“Okay. Uhm… How… What should I do? I don’t know how to do it. Oh my goodness.” She stammered. The life guard assisted her on what to do.

Soon then, they went to the mouth to mouth resuscitation part. Amy nervously gave him her first breathe which failed at first. She continued attempting to give him a mouth to mouth resuscitation hoping it would work when suddenly she felt a sudden grip after her few attempts. Sheldon was conscious and he kissed her.

The people was stunned as they saw him take the opportunity to kiss her during the CPR. Amy looked at him surprised that he was conscious.

He smirked at her as he felt like winning.

“What the hell was that, Sheldon!?” She slightly pushed him away suppressing her blushing with fake anger.

“You kissed me. I was right, you’re not over me.” He bragged.

“No, I didn’t. I was giving you a CPR!” She denied.

“Neeh, you kissed me.” He insisted.

Amy slightly got her jaw dropped as his trick sank into her – she was damned by her mixed emotions, she didn’t know whether to keep on getting mad, blush, pretend she’s mad or what.

“I told you I’m gonna get her back.” Sheldon bragged to Penny.

“She just kissed me, I’m not even doing anything.” He continued. The people started teasing them as they found his act to get her notice him so cute.

“See, they like how sweet kind of girl you are.” He told Amy making her blush upon hearing him say that she was sweet.

“I bet they’ll like you more if you continue being a sweet girl and my girlfriend at the same time.” He tried to make a point.

“Yeah that’s right. Yeah. Yeah. Ain’t she great? She was once my girlfriend. U-huh. Yeah.” He made a bragging audience impact as the crowd found them so cute.

“I’m not great Sheldon!” She yelled silencing everyone.

Sheldon was stunned, he thought he was already winning her back but it turns out he was wrong until she continued.

“Because I’m not great without you.” She continued making everyone even more muzzled for a moment.

The people started squealing and cheering as it sank to them what she just said. A smile grew on his lips.

“Me too. I’m a mess without you.” He replied making her fail to further suppress her emotions. He immediately gave her a tight hug brought by all the missing he had for her.

“Sorry.” He apologized as he hugged her with his wet clothes. “It’s okay!” She squealed and continued hugging him.

“So does this mean we’re going out again? Are you my girlfriend again?” He assured. “Don’t you want?” She replied. “Of course I want you! I mean, I want to.” He slipped and went back on hugging her.

“Alright, the show is over people. You can stop looking at us like we are some stars of a swimming sex show.” He instructed the people and went back on looking at Amy with his sparkly eyes.  
She looked back and smile at him. He initiated a quick kiss on her lips as they gazed upon each other making her slightly surprised but she liked it anyway. 

-END-


End file.
